


Idiotic Girlfriend

by Zen_06



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, mai may still be trolling who knows lmao, yanderegf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Jealous Mai goes yandere over her clutz girlfriend, Yuuko.
Relationships: Aioi Yuuko/Minakami Mai
Kudos: 12





	Idiotic Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN’T BELIEVE I JUMPED OUT OF BED TO WRITE THIS SHORT STORY..!!

“Mai, you’ve seemed to be walking home with me lately huh? Is there anything you want to speak to me about?” Yuuko straightened her hair out with her fingers, which had grown out its usual length when she was in high school. 

The bespectacled girl simply walked on ahead without any reactions. 

Yuuko smiled a little to herself, knowing how well the girl is in and out after spending years together since high school ended. 

The two girls walked through several stores before the first raindrop hit on the ground minutes later. 

As if the gods were watching a play, Yuuko was pulled in closer to the other girl without notice, leaving her both startled and surprised by the sudden action. 

“M-Mai?” The girl was beginning to get a bit more flustered with every passing second during the time when she was under the same umbrella as her high school friend. 

“I figured you didn’t bring the umbrella out again today because of you being such a clutz every single time. You probably didn’t even check the weather report this afternoon just now when you got asked out by this other male student in our course.” Mai stared straight ahead of her without any change in her facial expressions. 

“W-well.. It’s not like I can’t reject the guy on the spot right? He probably has his own reasons as to why I’m the center of his atten-” Yuuko blushed a little when she got to the end of the statement when the warmth next to her gradually turned to coldness. 

“My bus is here. Bye.” 

With that, Mai went off with the public bus, leaving Yuuko alone in the rain at the deserted bus stop. 

“Eh?” 

\---

Bummed out by the frigid response given by Mai hours ago, Yuuko was still on her train of thoughts when she received a phone call from Mio, talking about a wide range of topics from Mio getting her first doujinshi published in the next festival to Yuuko recently receiving several confessions from the opposite sex at the school she’s currently attending.

All was well on Yuuko’s side before Mio popped up an unexpected response. 

“Uhm.. Does Mai fare well in all these interactions you’re getting though?” A string of concern and suspense held over the telephone line. It was obvious that there was something related to Mai that Yuuko had no idea of. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Astounded by the question, Mio briefly waved off her statement, stating that she might be stepping over the boundaries and quickly apologized for the sentence. 

However, thinking as to whether Mio might help in clearing some of her doubts since the incident when the two girls were walking home together hours ago, Yuuko brought up how Mai coldly left her alone in the rain, even though both of them take the same bus back home every now and then. 

Sighing, Mio came up with excuses about how Mai was simply tired of all the schoolwork and she probably got into her trolling antics to tilt the klutzy girl off her balance once more. 

“Perhaps that might be so..” Yuuko’s voice trailed off for a while before saying good night to her buddy for the day. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon, for any updates on my side. Bye~” 

Pushing the button on her cell phone, Mio heaved out a huge sigh. She can’t ever reveal to Yuuko about the conversation she had with Mai several years ago, right?

[ / ] 

“Mio, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” The comic artist looked up from her paper and met an expression of a troubled look of her classmate, certainly a rare sight coming from the girl herself. 

“I-I’m in love with Yuuko.” The best troller looked away with hesitation, while the twin-tailed girl scrambled under her desk to look for her dropped pencil.

“You can’t be serious!!” Mio wanted to scream out loud but a certain book covered her mouth in time as the words became muffled. 

“Do I..look like I’m lying?” Mai frowned with much intensity, causing Mio to quickly hush it down in seconds. 

Both girls simply stared at each other as their third friend made her way back from the toilet.

“Why are you both looking away from each other so hot and bothered? Did you two like..confess to each other or sumn?” Yuuko simply laughed it off while her two other friends were still trying to rearrange what just went on in their brains minutes before. 

_‘This idiot..’_

[ / ] 

Humming quietly to herself, Yuuko checked her phone for any last notifications for the day before she hit the hay. 

All was well before she saw a blinking banner at the top of her screen saying something about buying weapons and containing heavy murderous intent by none other than..

_Mai._

“EHHHHHHH???”

**Author's Note:**

> Nevermind, it turned out a little too long LOL
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to end the story so there's that. 
> 
> >:[


End file.
